Snow White Versiku
by Ara Uchiha
Summary: Hidup Naruto dan Kyuubi bagaikan dongeng Snow White ketika Tou-san mereka memutuskan untuk menikah lagi dengan wanita yang menurutnya baik, perhatian dsb. Penasaran? Liat aja, ok :D . Yang pasti ini berbeda dengan apa yang anda bayangkan :D . Warn : femNaru, femItachi.
1. Chapter 1

** Yuuhhuuuu minnaaaaa, Ara hadir dengan fic baru nih (gak ada yang tanya) **

** Oh ya fic yang My Son's mungkin updatenya setelah selesai bulan suci ramadhan, gak mungkinkan Ara buat Lemon waktu ramadhan. **

** Sebenernya si Ara gak niat buat kasih Lemon di fic itu tapi apa boleh buat Ara kalo nulis sering 'kelewatan' hehehe dan juga ada yang minta Lemon jadi ya… tau lah **

** Jadi bersabar aja ya yang nunggu fic My Son's *puppy eyes* **

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Pair : Sasufemnaru and many more (maybe)**

**Genre : Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Romance and many more**

**Rating : T (for now)**

**Warning : FemNaru, FemItachi, Typo, OOC, OC, ide pasaran and many more**

**If you dislike this fanfic, press back button :D**

**Chapter 1 **

**OOoOO**

** Naruto Pov**

Nama ku Namikaze Naruto anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Aku memiliki satu kakak laki laki namanya Namikaze Kyuubi. Tou-san ku adalah pemilik perusahaan farmasi yang sangat maju di jepang sehingga tak jarang banyak wanita yang mendekatinya namun sepertinya Tou-san belum menemukan pengganti yang cocok untuk Kaa-san. Pengganti? Ya pengganti karena Kaa-san ku telah meninggal karena kecelakaan. Yah, setidaknya itulah yang di katakana Kyuu-nii padaku saat usia ku masih 13 tahun dan Kyuu-nii saat itu berusia 15 tahun. Sudah, aku tak sanggup lagi menceritakannya hal itu, itu membuatku sedih. Oh, ya saat ini usia 17 tahun duduk di bangku kelas 12 Konoha Senior High School atau sering disebut KHS/KSHS karena disini dari playgroup sampai Senior High School ada dan Kyuu-nii saat ini sudah masuk semester 7 jurusan hukum di Universitas Konoha kalau tidak salah hehe. Hebat bukan baru 2 tahun sudah mau selesai kuliah, yah Kyuu-ni itu orangnya pintar, tampan, banyak di gilai wanita tapi sampai saat ini Kyuu-nii belum memiliki kekasih.

"Naruto, ayo cepat!" teriakan Kyuu-nii dari luar luar rumah yang menyuruh ku untuk segera berangkat karena tadi aku kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil buku ku yang tertinggal. Yah, sampai disini saja perkenalannya.

**Naruto Pov End**

**OOoOO**

**Normal Pov**

Saat ini Naruto sudah memasuki halaman KHS dengan wajah ceria seperti biasa yang membuat orang orang di sekitarnya juga ikut ceria.

"Ohayou, Hinata." Sapa Naruto saat bertemu Hinata di lorong menuju kelas mereka. Ya, Naruto sekelas dengan Hinata.

"O..ohayou Naru-chan." Sapa Hinata gugup seperti biasa karena Hinata adalah murid pemalu jadi dia sering gugup jika bertemu seseorang apalagi seseorang yang ia sukai bisa pingsan Hinata, tapi jika marah gugupnya hilang sudah entah kemana. Naruto yang sudah pernah melihat Hinata marah jadi merinding.

"Ohayou, minna!" sapa Naruto lagi dengan suara indahnya di pagi hari saat samapi di kelas.

"ohayou." Kata sebagian murid yang ada di dalam kelas.

"mendokusei, kau menggangu tidur ku saja Naruto." Kata Shikamaru yang saat ini sudah kembali ke alam mimpi.

"sekolah bukan tempat untuk tidur, Shika." Kata Naruto sweatdrop dan kadang dia heran bagaimana si rusa pemalas ini mendapat juara 1 umum padahal dia sering tidur di kelas.

"ceria seperti biasa, huh?" kata si pecinta anjing sambil memberi tos seperti biasa.

"tentu saja." jawab Naruto sambil membalas tos kepada Kiba, lalu pergi menuju ke bangkunya yang berada di belakang pojok kanan dengan Hinata yang sudah duduk dari tadi karena bangkunya berada di urutan paling depan.

"ohayou, Teme." Sapa Naruto dengan senyum seperti biasa pada teman sebangkunya yang dari tadi asik dengan bukunya sendiri.

"hn." Gumam si Teme tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"hei, hei Teme aku nanti main ke rumah mu, ya." Kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsunya.

"tidak." Jawab Sasuke masih fokus pada bukunya.

"kenapa tidak?" Tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

'kawaii' batin Sasuke saat melihat Naruto melalui ekor matanya.

"karena kau hanya akan membicarakan hal hal yang tak jelas bersama Itachi-nee."

"ayolah Teme nanti malam Tou-san tidak pulang karena masih keluar kota sedangkan Kyuu-nii katanya mau menginap di tempat temannya untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar. "ayolah ya ya ya ya ya." Lanjut Naruto dengan mengatupkan kedua tangannya, tersenyum ala kucing dan jangan lupakan puppy eyes nya di hadapan Sasuke dengan sebelumnya mengambil buku yang sedang dibaca Sasuke.

"hn." Gumam Sasuke dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"yeeeee, arigatou Teme~" kata Naruto lalu memeluk Sasuke karena senang.

"ehem." Deham beberapa murid yang memperhatikan acara Sasuke, Naruto.

"hehehehe." Naruto hanya cengar cengir sambil menggaruk garuk kepala kuningnya yang tidak gatal sementara Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi semburat merahnya.

'awas saja kau Naruto, kau berani beraninya memeluk Sasuke-kun ku dan membuat wajahnya memerah!' batin seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kegiatan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Setelah itu bel berbunyi dan semua siswa kembali ke tempat duduknya masing masing dan ada yang baru masuk karena tadi masih jalan jalan atau apalah.

Lalu masuklah guru dengan rambut panjang, kulit pucat, dan mata bagaikan ular yang membuat kelas yang tadinya agak ramai jadi sunyi senyap.

"ohayou."

"ohayou, sensei."

"sekarang buka buku biologi kalian halaman 46."

**OOoOO**

'ck, gara gara si kuning itu aku harus mendengar teriakan orang orang gila ini.' Batin Kyuubi yang saat ini berjalan memasuki fakulitas hukum dengan banyak wamita yang meneriaki namanya namun Kyuubi mengacuhkannya seolah tidak ada yang meneriakinya.

"Kyuu, tunggu!" teriak seorang wanita yang Kyuubi sudah tau siapa itu namun tetap berjalan terus tidak mau berhenti.

'ck, dia lagi.' batin Kyuubi saat wanita itu sudah ada dihadapannya dan menatapnya datar.

"Kyuu, dengarkan penjelasan ku dulu." Kata wanita itu dengan pandangan errr memelas(?).

"sudah, aku tidak butuh penjelasan lagi dari mu." Kata Kyuubi datar lalu berjalan meninggalkan wanita itu namun tangannya di tahan.

"dengarkan aku dulu, Kyuu." Kata wanita itu lagi.

"aku sudah tau semuanya dan tidak usah kau jelaskan lagi, **Itachi-san**." Jawab Kyuubi datar dengan penekanan di akhir lalu melepaskan tangan yang menahannya dan pergi.

"dasar wanita murahan orang sebaik Kyuubi di permainkan."

"dasar tidak tau malu."

"bukannya Uchiha tidak tau malu."

"hei, jangan berkata seperti itu nanti jika terdengar kau bisa dapat malasah besar."

Bisik bisik mulai bermunculan saat Kyuubi sudah tidak ada di tempat dan Itachi yang mendengar itu hanya kembali memasang poker facenya seolah tidak terjadi apa apa lalu berjalan pergi untuk memasuki ruangannya.

'tunggu saja Kyuu, seorang Uchiha tidak akan menyerah dan akan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.' Batin Itachi menyeringai.

**OOoOO**

"yo, Kyuu. Kenapa dengan wajah mu itu, huh?" Tanya seseorang yang merupakan teman sebangku Kyuubi, Yahiko bingung.

"apa karena wanita itu lagi?" tebak Yahiko saat Kyuubi tidak mau menjawab.

"jika sudah tau kenapa kau tanya terus." Kata Kyuubi datar saat sudah duduk di bangkunya dan menaruh tasnya.

"yah, coba coba mungki hari ini berbeda, hahaha" kata Yahiko sambil tertawa renyah yang membuat Kyuubi kesal.

"tidak ada yang lucu!" Kata Kyuubi sambil menatap tajam Yahiko sementara Yahiko hanya menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tertawa canggung.

"hei, kenapa ribut ribut?" Tanya seseorang yang agak terganggu dengan obrolan Yahiko dan Kyuubi walaupun sebenarnya sudah biasa tapi saat ini dia masih sibuk dengan beberapa tugas yang belum di selesaikannya jadi itu membuatnya terganggu.

"seperti biasalah, Hidan." Kata Yahiko sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi.

"hah~ bisa tenang sedikit aku masih belum selesai dengan beberapa tugas ku disini." Kata Hidan yang saat ini sudah kembali mengerjakan tugasya.

"itu karena kau kebanyakan melakukan ritual bodoh mu itu jadi tugas mu belum selesai." Kata teman sebangku Hidan.

"diam kau mata duitan." Kata Hidan masih mengejakan tugasnya.

"kau mau kemana, Kyuu?" Tanya Yahiko saat Kyuubi meninggalkan bangkunya.

"mendinginkan kepala."

**OOoOO**

"ah, pasti anak anak ku senang mendengar kabar gembira ini." Kata Minato yang saat ini sedang berada di café tidak jauh dari perusahaannya bersama sekertarisnya.

"sebaiknya kita kembali ke kantor Minato-san, karena istirahat makan siang sudah hampir selesai." Kata sekertarisnya sambil tersenyum.

"ah, kau benar Mei, ayo." Kata Minato yang juga tersenyum senang sementara senyuman sang wanita berubah menjadi seringai.

**To be continue . . . **

**Huah, Cuma segini dulu ya chap 1, hehehe :D**

**Jika peminatnya banyak harap ****tinggal kan jejak di kolom review, ok **

**so, jika banyak peminatnya Ara akan segera update hari sabtu atau minggu **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please . . . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah gomen ne minna, Ara telat update sebenernya Ara mau update hari minggu kemaren tapi kuota Ara abis T-T **

**Mohon domaklumi ya *puppy eyes**

**# terima kasih yang sudah menunggu **

** Disini Kyuubi cowok lalu Itachi dan Naruto cewek :3**

** Kita liat chap ini menurut mu siapa yang jadi perusuh hubungan? :3**

** Apa Minato dan sekertarisnya akan menikah? Kita liat nanti :3**

** Iya jarang jarang Ara buat 2 sekaligus :3 fic yang satunya update setelah selesai bulan puasa :3 , ya chap sebelumnya memang di buat untuk pengenalan tokoh :3**

** hm, Ara akan pertimbangkan :3**

** oh ya kalo mau marah marah log in dulu ya :3**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Sasufemnaru and many more (maybe)**

**Genre : Crime, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance and many more**

**Rating : T (for now)**

**Warning : FemNaru, FemItachi(and many more Fem), Typo, OOC, OC, ide pasaran and many more**

**If you dislike this fanfic, press back button :D**

**Chapter 2**

**OOoOO**

Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu dan saat ini semua siswa yang berda di kelas Naruto mulai keluar untuk mengisi perut mereka atau beberapa orang memilih untuk mencari tempat yang enak untuk tidur.

"ne, Naru ayo ke kantin." Ajak sepupunya Karin dan di belakang sudah ada teman temannya.

"ah, gomen Karin-nee aku tidak bisa, aku masih ada PR yang belum selesai." jawab Naruto sambil mengeluarkan 2 buku dalam tasnya.

"haduh, kau ini PR itu dikerjakan di rumah bukan di sekolah." Kata Karin sambil menepuk jidatnya sementara yang lain hanya geleng geleng kepala maklum. "ya, sudah ayo teman teman kita ke kantin sekarang." Lanjut Karin di ikuti yang lain sambil mengobrol.

"ne, Teme aku pinjam buku mu ya?" Tanya Naruto langsung mengambil buku Sasuke tanpa menunggu jawaban si empunya, sementara Sasuke hanya diam dan pergi meninggalkan kelas tapi Naruto tidak peduli Sasuke mau pergi kemana karena dia masih banyak kerjaan.

**OOoOO**

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri lorong lorong kelas yang agak sepi karena kebanyakan siswa pergi ke kantin atau ke tempat lain yang enek untuk makan siang. Saat melintasi lorong yang berisi loker dia melihat ada seorang murid laki laki berambut merah yang sepertinya kelas 12 sama dengannya karena ada tanda di lengan atasnya sedang menaruh surat berwarna merah namun Sasuke tidak peduli dan berbelok ke kanan untuk menuju atap tapi langkahnya berhenti saat sekilas melihat dimana murid laki laki itu menaruh suratnya.

"aku harap kau datang." Kata laki laki berambut merah itu pelan namun Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya.

Setelah laki laki berambut merah itu pergi Sasuke membatakan niatnya untuk ke atap dan memilih untuk mengambil surat beramplop merah itu, lalu ia membacanya sekilas dan membuangnya ke tong sampah yang berada di sampingnya dan berjalan menuju kelas dengan wajah datarnya.

**OOoOO**

" Teme kau darimana?" Tanya Naruto saat Sasuke sudah kembali ke kelas dengan tampang datar seperti biasa.

"bukan urusan mu, Dobe." Jawab Sasuke datar lalu duduk di bangkunya.

"ck, ini buku mu terima kasih." kata Naruto ketus dan buru buru pergi dari tempatnya untuk membeli roti dan jus jeruk ke kantin sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Sementara Sasuke hanya bergumam tak jelas seperti biasa menanggapi kata kata Naruto dan menaruh bukunya di laci.

Namun ketika sampai di depan pintu kelas Karin yang bersama Hinata memberhentikannya sementara teman temannya yang lain masih di kantin.

"kau mau ke kantin, Naru?" Tanya Karin saat Naruto sepertinya sedang terburu buru.

"iya, aku lapar." Jawab Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya.

"sudah kuduga, ini kubelikan 1 cup ramen dan jus jeruk kesukaan mu." Kata Karin menunjukan 1 cup ramen dan jus jeruk lalu memberikannya kepada Naruto.

"huah, arigatou Karin-nee." Kata Naruto lalu mengambilnya.

"hm, sama sama." Jawab Karin sambil tersenyum lalu mereka bertiga segera duduk bangku masing masing.

"kau sudah jatuh miskin sampai kau meminta pada si merah itu, Dobe." Ejek Sasuke saat Naruto sampai tempat duduknya.

"apa kau bilang, Teme!" kata Naruto terpancing emosi.

"sudah jatuh miskin dan tuli pada usia produktif, huh." Ejek Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya yang membuat Naruto siap meledak.

"kurang ajar kau Teme aku masih punya uang untuk beli makanan di kantin dan aku tidak tuli!" teriak Naruto sambil berdiri yang menyebabkan suaranya bergema (karena belum banyak orang yang masuk) di kelas lalu menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa siswa siswi yang berada di kelas.

"kenapa kau teriak teriak, Naru?" Tanya Karin bingung saat sudah berada di hadapan Naruto.

"dia menyebalkan, Nee-chan!" teriak Naruto lagi sambil menunjuk Sasuke, sementara Karin hanya tersenyum yang membuat Naruto bingung.

"sudahlah jika kamu ribut ribut seperti itu terus, kamu seperti seorang Istri yang tidak di kasih uang untuk belanja." Kata Karin yang membuat wajah Naruto memerah lalu meninggalkan Naruto menuju tempat duduknya sambil tertawa senang karena berhasil menggoda Naruto sementara siswa siswi yang lain sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing masing sedari tadi.

"aku tidak mau jadi Istri orang menyebalkan ini." kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan wajah masih memerah.

"tapi jika dia mau?" tanya Karin saat masih mendengar ucapan Naruto lalu tertawa puas lagi saat sekilas melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah merah sepenuhnya.

"sudah puas menunjuk muka ku." Kata Sasuke datar yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua orang yang berbeda warna rambut itu.

"huh." Dengus Naruto lalu melanjutkan acara makannya tidak menanggapi ucapan Sasuke karena 3 menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu dan kelas yang biasanya sepi ketika sudah memasuki jam belajar justru ramai seperti di tempat festival karena guru yang mengajar mereka tidak masuk dengan alasan sakit dan hanya di beri tugas bukannya mengerjakan mereka kini sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing masing ada yang bergosip, membicarakan game terbaru, acara taruhan dll.

Naruto yang baru saja kembali dari toilet langsung menuju tempat duduknya. Naruto yang biasa berisik saat jam kosong kini hanya menaruh kepalanya di atas meja dan itu membuat Sasuke khawatir namun egonya melarang jadi Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Naruto saja melalui ekor matanya.

Sementara itu, ada seorang murid yang tersenyum iblis ketika ia tau apa yang di alami Naruto.'rasakan itu Naruto, khukhu.' Batin murid itu.

"ugh, kepala ku pusing." Gumam Naruto yang masih dapat di dengar oleh Sasuke.

Lalu Naruto mencoba berdiri dengan pandangan yang mulai memburam dan hitam dan yang terakhir ia dengan hanya suara Sasuke yang meneriaki namanya sebelum ia jatuh ke lantai.

"Naruto!?" kata Sasuke sambil menggoyang goyang bahu Naruto. Kejadian ini membuat orang orang yang tadinya berisik menjadi diam seketika dan memperhatika Naruto yang pingsan.

"apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto?" Tanya Karin khawatir mewakili semua orang untuk bertanya namun Sasuke tidak menjawab dan langsung membawa Naruto ke UKS ala bridal style.

Karin hanya bisa menghela napas lalu segera menyusul Sasuke ke UKS bersama Hinata karena mereka sangat khawatir dengan Naruto.

Lalu semua siswa siswi yang tadinya diam kini mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing masing.

**OOoOO**

"hah~ untung saja tugas ku sudah selesai tadi." Kata Hidan sambil tersenyum lega.

"makanya jangan terlalu mementingkan ritual bodoh mu itu sampai sampai tugas kuliah lupa!" Kata seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang dan mata hijaunya yang memandang Hidan kesal.

"oi, itu persembahan yang sering dilakukan oleh keluarga ku kau tidak boleh menghinanya, Kakuzi si mata duitan!" kata Hidan mulai naik darah karena dari tadi pagi wanita ini terus mengatakan persembahan yang dilakukan keluarganya kepada Dewa Jashin dibilang ritual bodoh.

"terserah dan aku tidak mata duitan!" teriak Kakuzi yang membuat semua orang di café memandangi mereka.

"oi, kalian apa tidak bisa akur sebentar saja, hah!" kata Yahiko agak kesal sementara Kyuubi hanya diam saja.

"TIDAK!" jawab keduanya bersamaan yang membuat Yahiko menghela napas.

"yah~ terserah kalian saja jika kalian masih mau menjadi pusat perhatian tidak apa apa silakan lanjutkan kami akan pindah meja saja." Kata Yahiko mulai beranjak pergi besama Kyuubi.

"hei." Kata Hidan dan Kakuzi bersamaan.

"apa?" kata Yahiko yang sudah berdiri sementara Kyuubi sedang memasukkan laptopnya.

"jangan tinggalkan kami." Kata mereka bersamaan lagi.

"makanya jangan ribut terus." Kata Yahiko sudah duduk di bangkunya lagi. "tapi tadi aku hanya bercada saja, lho hahahaha." Lanjut Yahiko yang membuat kedua telinganya merah karena di jewer oleh Hidan dan Kakuzi.

"oi oi, lepaskan kalian membuat ku malu." Kata Yahiko sedikit meringis.

"tidak sebelum kau minta maaf pada kami." Kata keduanya bersamaan.

"baiklah baiklah, maafkan aku."

Lalu keduanya melepaskan jewerannya pada Yahiko dan meminum minuman mereka kembali.

"tapi aku tidak janji, lho hahaha." Kata Yahiko yang membuat telinganya kembali di jewer. "baiklah baiklah, aku janji." Lanjut Yahiko dengan ekspresi lucu lalu keduanya melepaskan jewerannya pada Yahiko.

"yo minna." Sapa seseorang yang mirip seperti hiu dan disusul 3 temannya dibelakang.

"maaf, kami telat un." Kata seorang wanita berambut pirang lalu duduk di bangku yang masih kosong di meja itu.

"yah, tidak apa apa kami juga baru sampai." Kata Yahiko. "ya kan, Kyuu." Lanjut Yahiko.

"hm." Jawab Kyuubi sekenanya karena saat ini dia masih asik dengan iphone nya.

"jadi kita akan menginap di rumah siapa kali ini?" Tanya seorang laki laki berambut merah yang saat ini sedang menikmati minumannya.

"bagaimana kalau di rumah Kyuubi saja?" kata seorang wanita berambut biru yang memberi pendapat.

"ah, ide yang bagus Konan." Kata wanita berambut pirang menyetujui pendapat si rambut biru.

"arigatou, Dei." Kata Konan sambil tersenyum kepada seorang wanita berambut pirang sementara si pirang hanya mengangguk.

"jadi bagaimana apa Akatsuki setuju untuk menginap di rumah Kyuubi?" Tanya Yahiko pada semua orang yang ada disana dan semuanya mengangguk setuju kecuali Kyuubi yang masih memikirkannya. "bolehkah Kyuu?" lanjut Yahiko.

"baiklah." Kata Kyuubi tersenyum tipis lalu memainkan iphone nya kembali. "tapi jangan pengaruhi imoutou ku dengan hal hal aneh." Lanjut Kyuubi memperingati sementara yang lainnya hanya tertawa jahil memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"dasar sister complex." Kata Yahiko yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kyuubi sementara Yahiko hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya mulai terbiasa dengan tatapan tajam Kyuubi.

"ah, aku harus mengajari Naru-chan berdandan yang baik." Kata Konan mulai menjahili Kyuubi.

"akan kuhajar kau kalau sampai melakukan itu." Kata Kyuubi sambil menatap tajam Konan.

"jangan pukul aku~" kata Konan pura pura takut yang membuat lainnya tertawa.

"tidak baik memukul perempuan, Kyuu." Kata Yahiko pura pura kesal atau memang kesal entahlah hanya dia yang tau.

"terserah." Jawab Kyuubi acuh sementara yang lainnya hanya tertawa senang menjahili Kyuubi. Lalu orang orang yang menamakan diri mereka sebagai Akatsuki itu menikmati sisa hari mereka dengan mengobrol biasa atau tentang kuliah dan kisah asmara mereka serta sesekali menjahili Kyuubi lagi.

Akatsuki adalah perkumpulan yang dibuat Yahiko untuk tetap bisa bertemu dengan sahabat sahabatnya semasa Senior High School tapi bagi para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di Universitas Konoha mereka(Akatsuki) adalah perkumpulan orang orang keren dan cantik. Dan Kyuubi disini adalah orang baru dan yang paling muda. Lalu kenapa ada Kyuubi di perkumpulan mereka padahal Kyuubi tidak pernah sekelas ataupun satu sekolah dengan mereka? itu karena pada saat semester 6, (Kyuubi mulai bertemu Yahiko di semester 6) Yahiko yang saat itu menjadi rekan Kyuubi untuk membuat suatu tugas dan menyuruh menginap di rumahnya yang kebetulan dekat dengan Universitas karena tugas itu belum selesai dan hanya diberi waktu beberapa hari untuk menyelesaikannya. Nah, saat Yahiko bertanya tanya tentang kenapa kau jarang bergabung dengan yang lain dan sebagainya lalu secara sadar atau tidak sadar Kyuubi menjawab pertanyaan Yahiko dan membuat Yahiko marah.

**FLASH BACK ON**

"oi Kyuu, kenapa kau selalu mengacukan teman mu?" Tanya Yahiko sambil mengerjakan tugasnya.

"aku tidak punya teman." Jawab Kyuubi datar.

"lalu kau menganggap ku apa, hah?" Tanya Yahiko mulai kesal.

"kau bukan apa apa kecuali anggota ku dalam tugas ini." Jawab Kyuubi datar dan hal itu membuat Yaiko naik darah. "sama seperti yang lain mereka juga bukan teman ku ataupun yang lainnya." Lanjut Kyuubi.

"hah~ souka." Kata Yahiko yang membuat Kyuubi menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"kalau begitu mulai saat ini aku akan membuat mu menganggap ku sebagai teman tidak hanya sebatas anggota atau apa pun itu!" Lanjut Yahiko lalu meninju muka Kyuubi dan membuat Kyuubi marah dan meninju balik Yahiko. Kemudian terjadi perkelahian di rumah Yahiko dan untung saja di rumah tidak ada orang.

"apa kau sudah menganggap ku sebagai teman, huh?" Tanya Yahiko sambil tersenyum dan saat ini ia sudah tergeletak bersama Kyuubi di lantai.

"tidak kau bukan teman ku tapi kau adalah musuh ku." Jawab Kyuubi datar kemudian Yahiko tertawa dengan Kyuubi yang hanya tersenyum tipis dan hal itu menandai sebagai awal pertemanan mereka atau lebih tepatnya awal persahabatan mereka.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

**To be continue . . . **

**Gomen kalo chap ini juga pendek, udah mentok cuma segitu T-T . . . *bow**

**Oh ya mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk chap selanjutnya **

**And thank you for**

**Minyak Tanah, Dark Yagami, Neng Kyuu, Author Awan Part II, Hanazawa Kay, Arifuluka, Uzumaki Desy, Aiko Aizawa, Fushigi na Ashita, Kazekageashainuzukaashar, .5, , .9, Fio Cevara, Alanganime, Naminamifrid, Blue-senpai, Runa BlueGreeYama, Pyon, Yuichi, Aichan 14, Guest (1), Guest (2), guess, Ahira07.**

**And then thank you for Favorite, Follow, Reading, Review and many more :3 :3 :3**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please . . . **


End file.
